


Spank

by Maiden_of_Asgard



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Married Couple, Outtakes, Spanking, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Asgard/pseuds/Maiden_of_Asgard
Summary: Married Life-Lesson Number 16: Never neglect to tell your fearsome mortal queen that you’re going off on a dangerous secret mission.





	Spank

“Go ahead, ridiculous creature.” Loki rolls his eyes and sprawls across your lap, propping his chin up on his hands to maintain some sort of dignity. You can feel his muscles flex as he tries to subtly hold his weight so that he doesn’t crush you - an oddly sweet gesture, considering the circumstances. 

You stare at his ass. You can’t help it. It’s pretty much perfect, like something sculpted out of marble by some master artisan. “What if I hurt you?” you ask, running your fingers up his thigh.

“You wouldn’t be able to,” Loki replies, “even if you wanted. Honestly, darling, this whole endeavor is entirely pointless—”

He breaks off suddenly when you bring your hand down for an experimental smack, and neither of you know what to say for a moment, though he squirms a bit in your lap.  _ Interesting. _

“See?” he continues. “Nothing.”

“I was just getting started. Be quiet.”

Huffing in annoyance, he lowers his head to his forearms, burying his face in the blankets.  _ He better not have the audacity to actually fall asleep while I’m trying to spank him, _ you think.  _ The absolute arrogance… _

Your hand comes down with more force, this time, but if Loki’s surprised, he doesn’t show it. Your palm stings, and your irritation burns, but you can also feel his cock twitch against your lap.  _ He only agreed to this because it’s another opportunity to get naked,  _ you decide.  _ Well, joke’s on him. I’m not giving up that easily.  _ And so, when you spank him again, you don’t hold back; he’s basically made of rock, after all, and he’s issued a challenge by refusing to react to anything so far. You feel him twitch again, but his skin remains perfectly pale and unblemished, and then he has the audacity to actually look over his shoulder at you and  _ yawn. _

“Are you satisfied?” Loki asks. “Because I’d be more than happy to bend you over  _ my _ knee and show you how it’s done, little queen.”

“Stop distracting me!”

“Have it your way.” He rocks his hips with a little more intent this time, as if to remind you that he already has dozens of other tried-and-true methods for keeping you entertained in the bedroom… and in the bath, and the study, and the library… 

You raise your hand again, and you could swear that you hear him snicker. Glaring at the back of his head, you bring your hand down on his perfectly-sculpted bottom with as much force as you can muster, vindicated - and more than a little shocked - when he yelps in surprise and turns back to gape at you.

“You used magic, you little devil!”

“Oops.” You examine your palm - it  _ does _ have a bit of a golden glow to it. There’s a decidedly hand-shaped, faintly pink mark on Loki’s left cheek, and you gently stroke it, impressed with yourself. 

He hisses. “Your hand is on fire.”

“Is that the sound of you admitting defeat?” you ask, halting immediately. You probably shouldn’t tease him like this, but you can feel his excitement, the competitive edge that he loves bringing into your lovemaking, and it’s not very often that you get to be the one on top. 

“No.”

“Good,” you reply, and you spank him again, and this time, he grunts when your hand makes contact with his skin. “How was that one?” He doesn’t reply, but the tips of his ears are flushed the same shade as his bottom, so you’re willing to bet money that he’s enjoying it more than he’s willing to admit. “This is what you get for being a bad king, leaving your queen behind when you go off on secret missions.”

“Muspelheim is miserable, dearest,” Loki protests. “If I’d brought you—  _ Norns.” _

The magic is still there when you smack his ass again, and it’s the longest you’ve managed to hold onto it without Loki’s help. Maybe magic is best learned naked. You’ll have to propose that all of your future lessons are conducted in the nude. “Maybe you should’ve at least  _ mentioned _ it?” you suggest sweetly, your hand raised. “Instead of just disappearing in the middle of the night and leaving me to rule for weeks by myself?”

“Perhaps.” He’s squirming in earnest, now, and even if you aren’t willing to admit it to him, you’re eager to roll him over and take advantage of the very obvious erection that he’s sporting. 

“Perhaps?”

“If I agree with you, will you end this torment?”

“I thought you said this whole thing was ‘entirely pointless.’ If it’s pointless, then what are you so worked up about, hmm? It sounds to me like someone was  _ lying.”  _ You trail your fingers along his spine, marvelling at the goosebumps that break out across his skin.  _ My little popsicle, _ you think, smiling at the way he arches to maximize contact with your skin,  _ so addicted to the heat. _

Loki whines; it’s a desperate, needy sort of sound that he knows you can’t resist. You tap his thigh, gently, this time. “Roll over,” you order, and he flops over onto his back immediately, his skin shifting to blue in a useless attempt to hide his flushed cheeks. “You know, I can  _ see _ that you’re turned on,” you tell him, trying to suppress a laugh. “There’s no point in hiding it, is there?”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Loki replies brazenly, as if you could possibly miss his erection, which is standing at full attention and now a particularly tantalizing shade of indigo. 

“Of course you don’t.” Your hand closes around him, and you begin to stroke him, eliciting another one of his throaty little whines. Leaning over him, you press your lips to his ear. “I can’t wait until I can kick your ass in training,” you tell him. “I think you might actually combust.”

He glares at you; his eyes are crimson, now, and excitement flutters through you. Red eyes in bed, you’ve started to learn, usually mean that Loki is on the verge of pouncing, and you  _ love _ it when Loki gives in to his Jötunn side and jumps you like he’ll die without you. His fists are clutching at the blankets beside his head, and you’re impressed that he’s trying so hard to leave himself vulnerable to your touch. It’s a very Loki-specific brand of sweetness.

Climbing on top of him is something that you’re still trying to figure out how to do gracefully, but he never seems to notice how awkwardly preoccupied you are with trying to be maximally sexy. You’re pretty sure you could do almost anything, at this point, and Loki would still declare you maximally sexy - it’s doing wonders for your confidence. The sound he makes when he feels how slick you are verges on feral, and your heart pounds as his hands settle on your hips, dragging you against him.

“My little queen is becoming very formidable, isn’t she?” he asks, slowly thrusting into you. “Always making threats, except when I am inside of you. Have you noticed that, my darling?” Your breath hitches - you’re pretty sure that you were about to say something clever, but you can’t remember what it was. One of his hands slides up your back, his fingertips purposefully cold. You want to be irritated at him, but you’ve started to enjoy the cold just as much as he seems to love the heat, and so the best you can manage is a very needy little whimper.

“More,” you demand. You’re embarrassed that he’s made you the beggar in this encounter, and so you scrunch your eyes shut and bend forward to kiss him.  _ Harder. Faster. _ Loki always knows exactly what you need from him; you aren’t sure if it’s the mate bond, or maybe something beyond that, but he always  _ knows. _

You finish more quickly than you’d expected - a bit regrettable, considering the fact that Loki can’t resist coming inside of you as soon as he feels the first waves of your climax. You sprawl on top of him, pleasantly buzzed on oxytocin, burying your face in his hair.

“What were we talking about, again?”

“You decided to spank me because I left for Muspelheim without your approval,” Loki replies, wrapping his arms around you. “And then you became a bit distracted, as you always do when you attempt to chastise me while we are both naked.”

“Hmm. Hope you learned your lesson, then. No more trips to dangerous enemy worlds without taking me.”

“Darling—”

“Fine, fine, without at least  _ telling _ me. Okay?”

“Very well,” he replies. He kisses your forehead, and you snuggle up against his chest, deciding that you might as well just spend the night right where you are. “But you’ll only worry, if I do.”

“I signed up to worry about you, Loki,” you tell him, “just like you signed up to worry about me. It’s part of the whole love-package, y’know.”

“Is it?” He sounds amused, and also just as sleepy as you are. “And who says that you and I have a ‘love-package,’ hmm?”

“You did, particularly when you  _ married _ me.”  _ The absolute cheek of this man, _ you think.  _ If he wasn’t so handsome and sweet and nice-smelling, I would definitely sleep on the other side of the bed tonight.  _

“Oh. I suppose I did, didn’t I?”

You suppress your giggle; laughter will only encourage him, and he already thinks that he’s funny enough. “Go to sleep, sire. We’ve got an early morning, as usual.”

He cracks one eye open, a smirk hovering on his lips. “Will you offer me your lap to sit upon as we deal with the peasants, my queen? I fear that my icy throne will be much to hard for my delicate, abused—”

_ “Go to sleep.” _

Smiling, Loki pets your hair, and the both of you are soon sound asleep, still entirely entangled in each others’ arms.


End file.
